puppetsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Puppet Saga: Episode II The War Begins
Puppet Saga'': Episode II ''The War Begins is the third installment in The Puppet Saga, and follows on from Episode I. The episode was the first appearance of Noah as a human (opposed to a puppet, being a frog or monster), playing Noah Tolmach, and was also the first appearance of Darth Daniel, portrayed by Daniel. Rowlf Swayze was scripted to appear more prominently, but only had one scene in the final cut. Opening crawl Synopsis The Puppet Saga Just after the events of the last episode, Thomas returns by finishing the final scene of the first episode of The Puppet Saga in Earth-1218, whilst the others, including newcomers Noah and Daniel, express their excitement for the sequel. Noah was set to replace Thomas as the Jedi Knight in the show as Kermit's apprentice. Listening to music Meanwhile, in Earth-9471, Darth Elmo wonders of his apprentice Darth Daniel's location, and imagines him to be dancing to the song "Come and Get Your Love." He later finds Daniel, arriving while dancing to "Hooked on a Feeling." Assembling At the Jedi Training Facility, Kermit has started a new group of Jedi and has Noah Tolmach as his new apprentice. Darth Elmo and Darth Daniel continued planning to attack the Jedi at the Facility. Battle at the Jedi Training Facility When the Sith show up, Noah and Kermit are very eager to defend themselves and manage to draw the two Sith away with their lightsabers. Cast *Noah as Noah Tolmach, Jedi Master Kermit, Darth Elmo, Rowlf Swayze, the Pig and an alternate Noah Tolmach *Daniel as Darth Daniel and Daniel Mackay *Thomas Muller as Thomas Muller and an alternate Thomas Muller Behind the scenes Production Daniel finished filming on September 26, 2014. Criticism Noah has personally stated that he "wishes he could take it back," meaning he regrets many of the decisions he made with the sequel. He believed he had fixed these when he began writing Episode VI, realising that the Puppet Saga had greater potential. Appearances *Darth Elmo *Darth Elmo *Kermit *Kermit *Lermit *Daniel Mackay *Thomas Muller *Thomas Muller *Noah Tolmach *Noah Tolmach *The Pig *Rowlf Swayze |l-characters= *Darth Daniel *Darth Elmo *Darth Elmo *Kermit *Kermit *Lermit *Daniel Mackay *Thomas Muller *Thomas Muller *Noah Tolmach *Noah Tolmach *The Pig *Rowlf Swayze |creatures= |droids= |c-events= *War for Earth **Battle at the Jedi Training Facility |l-events= *War for Earth **Fight at the Jedi Temple |c-locations= *Earth-1218 **Earth ***Thomas's house *Earth-9471 **Milky Way Galaxy ***Earth ****Napoleons *****Jedi Training Facility *****Sith base *****Thomas's house ***Outer space |l-locations= *Earth-1218 **Earth ***Thomas's house *Earth-One **Milky Way Galaxy ***Solar system ****Earth *****Napoleons ******Jedi Temple ******Sith Base ******Thomas's house ***Outer space |c-organizations= *Jedi *Puppet Saga Inc. *Sith **Darth |l-organizations= *Jedi *Puppet Saga Inc. *Sith **Darth |c-species= *Human *Sesamonian **Dog **Frog **Pig **Sesamonian human |l-species= *Human *Sesamonian **Dog **Frog **Pig **Sesamonian human |vehicles= |c-technology= *Lightsaber **Darth Daniel's first lightsaber **Darth Elmo's lightsaber **Kermit's first lightsaber **Noah Tolmach's lightsaber |l-technology= *Lightsaber **Darth Daniel's lightsaber **Darth Elmo's lightsaber **Kermit's lightsaber **Noah Tolmach's lightsaber |c-miscellanea= *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Light side of the Force *Language **Basic *The Puppet Saga **''Elmo Strikes Again'' **Episode One *Rule of Two |l-miscellanea= *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Light side of the Force *Language **Galactic Basic Standard *The Puppet Saga *Rule of Two }} Category:Saga films Category:Legends Saga films